An Important Day
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: As the title suggest, today is an important day in the lives of two people... they will remember it forever...
1. Before the Sun: Rose

**Before the Sun**

I awaken before the Sun. The sky is dark enough for me to see the stars, yet light enough for me to find my way without wand light. I pull on a cloak and creep out of the dormitory. I pad down the stairs, softly, but confidently; I know that no one will catch me on my early morning stroll. The common room is dark; the soft glow of the dying fire causes equally soft shadows.

I push open the portrait hole and climb out, careful not to make a sound. The corridors are silent, save for the quiet, rhythmic breathing of the portraits. I tip-toe through the corridor and out onto the grounds. In the distance I see a single light in Hagrid's cabin. I wonder what strange creatures he's hatching now… i push back the hood of my cloak and let the cool breeze toss my hair as I make my way to the astronomy tower, glancing at my watch. I sigh in relief as I see I still have time. I climb right up to the top and I gaze up at the pre-dawn sky and my eyes fall on what they were searching for- Scorpius… the constellation.

This morning, it is stunning! Each star twinkling brighter than ever, as if it were twinkling just for me! I sigh and hug my arms around myself, transfixed by the beauty of the stars… I suddenly feel a strong pull in my stomach… I have a strong feeling that's something will happen today. I whisper to myself, "I hope it will be today…I so hope it will…"

A phoenix calls, the first today…

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first multi-chapter fic… each of the chapters will be of varying lengths and in the POV of a different person… but that matters only if anyone thinks I should continue… so I'd appreciate it if you gave me your opinions, comments, criticisms… anything, even flames!**


	2. With the Sun: Scorpius

**With the Sun**

Scorpius and the Sun awaken almost simultaneously. A phoenix calls as the golden glow of dawn sweeps over the eastern horizon. The previously still and silent form turns onto its side and mutters incomprehensibly.

Another phoenix calls.

Scorpius opens his eyes just a crack. He yawns and then lies still, concentrating on his shallow breathing. As the intensity of the dawn light grows, Scorpius Malfoy draws a deep breath and climbs out of bed. He walks to his window and outside he sees an exquisite, breathtakingly beautiful rose.

A smile graces his pale face, his steel eyes soften as he leans forward, inhaling the sent of this fresh rose. He plucks it gently and busies himself with pulling out the thorns. He hears a soft _whoosh _by his side and knows that it a School Owl.

Scorpius pulls out a parchment from his nightshirt pocket and unfolds it. He reads it once, and apparently satisfied with the contents, he ties it to the owl's leg along with the delicate rose.

As the owl takes flight, Scorpius murmurs to himself, "It will be today… I am sure…"

**Author's Note: Everything I said at the end of the previous chapter still stands, this chapter is just to give you an idea of how the story will progress… does it? Opinions, comments, criticisms, flames? Anything?**


	3. the Sun Rose: Rose

**The Sun Rose**

An owl lands by my side, it has something tied to its right leg. I fumble with the string and release a rolled-up piece of parchment and a long-stemmed, thorn less red-rose. I sniff the rose, and its scent is fresh, sweet, as if it were picked only a short while ago. A dew drop falls off the scarlet petals and onto my nose. I giggle softly, and brush it away, turning my attention to the parchment. I unroll it and my eyes fall on a familiar script.

_Dearest Rose,_

_The beauty of the rose you have received is not even one millionth of yours. Its freshness seems dull compared to your energy even after studying for days, without sleep; the long, slender stem, seems short and stubby compared to your dainty fingers. And the redness of the petals? Nothing compared to the flush on your cheeks when you do well on a test! Rose you drive me crazy with your laugh, the way you toss your hair and the speed with which you read textbooks and fiction alike! Rose you are amazing and I would love the opportunity to explain something to you._

_If you so wish, you shall find out who I am later today,_

_Yours,_

_An Admirer_

I chuckled to myself at my best friend's craziness! Did he really think I wouldn't recognize his writing and penmanship, however much he disguised it? Well, I decide that two can play at this game… he can be made to squirm all day…it'll do no harm… besides, does he actually think this way… about me, I wonder… I wouldn't **mind**, per se…

The sun has risen higher in the sky… breakfast should be laid soon…

**Author's Note: firstly, thanks to the-writing-vampire and Elizabeth Bells for reviewing! Made my day**** so, what do you think about this? Have any questions been answered? Have any more cropped up? I'd love to know! (Not so subtle, I know! *hint*hint*)**


End file.
